c_o_c_kfandomcom-20200215-history
Velia Corvi
Personal Information Appearance Personality Velia is a social chameleon. She likes to do her best to fit into whatever situation she's in. Left to her own devices, she prefers to be friendly, yet professional. She is often a little too curious for her own good. Velia also has a secretive streak and it's possible that kindred will come to see her in a very different light as a result of this. Mortal World Velia was born in Venice, where she lived for almost her entire mortal life. During these years she could see and was an avid visual artist as well as a musician. Her family was wealthy and Velia enjoyed private education and most luxuries that one could expect to be afforded. Velia claims, that while she had some musical instruction she's also taught herself to play several instruments. Information Known by Kindred Society Velia Corvi was embraced in the early 1950s, Her sire was impressed with Velia's musical talents and had sort to add them to the ranks of the First Estate's performers. Velia has since traveled across Europe performing at key events for the First estate, often she has been seen in high profile courts and gatherings where big events are discussed. Timeline * 1952 - 'Velia receives the embrace. She is educated by her sire, and travels, serving as her sire's eyes and ears. * '''1955 - '''Madame Velia Corvi, player, is released, completing her manumission. She continues to travel with her sire for some time, though their dynamic has changed noticeably. * '''1962 - '''After an unusually peaceful praxis claim in Lille, France leaves the city in Invictus hands, Velia is named Lady Velia Corvi. Those who pay attention to titles may also realize she has assumed the function of Interpreter. * '''1980s '- Velia settles for a time in Antwerp, Belgium while she occasionally departs the city on short holidays, she is a regular at its courts for some time, where she provides entertainment. During this time, her bloodline activates. Velia continues her unlife unchanged as best she can, although her music begins to take on eerie qualities as she incorporates unusual mimicry, and pre-recorded aspects. Around the same time that Velia gains this ability, her sire falls into torpor. * '''1900s - Velia leaves Antwerp. Now accompanied by an androgynous and attractive ghoul who assists her in her day to day affairs. She makes her way to Greece, visiting Athens, Sparta and several other cities, residing in the country for several years, although she still departs periodically for other locations. * 2000s - 'Velia travels to Scotland, remaining for several years in Edinburgh, save for the occasional trip back to the mainland of Europe What her business in Scotland was is unclear, but she left the British Isles with higher standing in Clan Nosferatu than she arrived with. * '''2010s '- Velia returns to traveling across mainland Europe full time. Speculation follows her, during the decade, and she is thought to be everything from an Invictus messenger to a secret assassin. Velia, if confronted with these accusations reiterates that she is a professional translator and a musician. 2019-2020 - Recent History * '''AUG Returns to Italy, stopping in at Venice to hear the voices of her brother's mortal descendants. * SEP Travels to Rome where she speaks to several prominent Invictus and Sanctified - the latter seem uncertain about her. * OCT * NOV * DEC * JAN Family Line Lineage Known Sire * Known Siblings * Known Childer * Opinions Of Family Members Quotes Quotes By * Quotes About * Conversations * Rumours * Inspirations and Soundtrack